


Love: The Universal Invariant

by admiralty



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Canon Friendly, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralty/pseuds/admiralty
Summary: What happened to Mulder and Scully in those lost nine minutes?For the 2018 Secret Santa, I present to @Scullygolightly my take on... Pilot Sex. Enjoy :)





	Love: The Universal Invariant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScullyGolightly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyGolightly/gifts).



**9:03**

 The rain was pounding heavily against the windshield as Scully watched Mulder’s hands grip the steering wheel. It hadn’t been raining when they got in the car a minute ago and now the torrential downpour was threatening to run them off the road.

 _How quickly things change_ , she thought.

It was true; just a couple days ago she’d been dreaming of some fascinating, rewarding assignment where she’d get an opportunity to distinguish herself at the FBI. Instead she was stuck in near-obscurity with Fox “Spooky” Mulder, who was making every passing minute harder because the crazier he seemed, the more attractive she found him, and the more attractive she found him, the more inclined she was to entertain his bizarre theories.

Funny how that worked.

The night sky felt ominous and unfamiliar, just like everything else had been since she started this new endeavor. But already she was beginning to suspect this job might in fact hold some fascination and rewards of its own. This case was indeed strange and intriguing, in spite of her preconceived notions.

Nothing, however, was quite as intriguing as her new partner. She carefully studied his tousled hair, inquisitive eyes, lips always slightly parted as if constantly at the ready to deliver some outrageous new theory. She couldn’t help but feel an attraction to him, but she tried hard to ignore that, to push it aside, dismiss it as a possibility. It was stupid and inappropriate to entertain that kind of thinking.

She watched him as he looked out the windows in every direction, distracted by the spinning compass in his hand, phantoms all around him, aliens and UFOs and everything else that lived in that beautiful brain of his. She wanted to get inside that brain and pick it apart.

“You okay, Mulder?”

He looked around again. She wished he’d keep his eyes on the road. “Yeah, I'm just, er…”

“What are you looking for?”

The question rattled in her mind, a question she did not yet know she would find herself asking him over and over years into their future.

_What are you looking for, Mulder?_

She remembered asking him the question but as a bright white light appeared and engulfed the car, it was the last thing she would remember.

 

 

**9:04**

_He’s still in the car but it feels familiar, cozy, as if he’s been inside a car like this with her a thousand times. She is sitting next to him in the passenger seat, bathed in ethereal white light. The damp ends of her hair wave softly at him, and it feels as if everything were moving in slow motion but there is nothing slow about this, nothing at all. Right now there is only her, only him, only this bright white light, and a resounding clarity that overcomes them both in an instant as her eyes pierce his in some kind of shared understanding. Suddenly they are upon each other, as if nothing else could possibly have come of this moment. It’s pure magnetism._

_He holds her forearms, pulling her in, the console between them. Her lips cover his and she tastes like the rain. These lips are undiscovered country, forbidden fruit, something he shouldn’t have; but right here and right now she is his. He’s overwhelmed and feels such a sense of confounding relief, tears welling in his eyes, as if this has taken forever to happen, so, so long, and not that they only just met a couple days ago._

_He inhales sharply as she moves to straddle his lap, her chest pressed against his, and he can’t be sure if it’s the steering wheel forcing this closeness or if their hearts are simply searching for each other, seeking the proximity of the other, and finding a truth in this moment that will take them years to find again._

_Nothing about this feels strange, though, and as her tongue touches his, creating shockwaves throughout his entire body, the un-strangeness of what is happening is the one thing he clings to._

 

 

**9:05**

_She kisses him hard, urgently, as if she knows time is running out. This moment has a shelf life. If she believed in fate, she’d understand this is meant to be, but she is Dana Scully: young, inexperienced, skeptical. She doesn’t know her own potential yet, or that of this man next to her, or theirs together. She doesn’t know what to believe, not yet. But she does feel like this is the most natural turn of events in the world. Everything feels so clear, so true._

_She’s not typically a person lacking control in most matters but right now all she can think is they have too many clothes on, too many layers for her to get to him fast enough. Her desire to be one with him is overpowering, irrational even, yet pure and genuine._

_His lips travel along her neck and chills run down her spine. His breath is ragged, and it’s all she can hear in this white void surrounding them. Soundless, sightless. Nothing here but him and her. His hands grope blindly underneath her rain jacket, but there is no time for that, not enough time. This rift, this stasis, whatever it is, will not last forever._

_Her lips never leaving his, she unbuckles his seat belt, rising up onto her knees._

 

 

**9:06**

_He knows where this is headed, he knew the moment she looked at him. She’s in such a desperate hurry to remove their clothing it makes him hard, eager, full of longing for her. He fumbles with her zipper and they pull her pants off together, limbs sticking out every which way, no room for any of this but they press on, relentless._

_Her hands grasp the back of his neck and he can feel the grainy residue on her hands from the unidentifiable soot she discovered in the forest earlier. Her physical evidence, her link to him, the place where their minds can and will meet time and time again._

_Past, present and future are intermingled in his mind and although he cannot see any details he can feel it with certainty: this heavy, byzantine life the two of them will share with each other. The weight of it threatens to pull him under._

_Finding her eyes with his own their gazes lock, intense. A tractor beam. He unbuckles his belt and pulls everything down just far enough and before he knows what is happening she is sinking down, exhaling, and when she is as far as she can go, as close to him as she could ever be, their eyes close together._

_One._

 

 

**9:07**

  _“M-Mulder,” is all she can say, the thickness of him surprising and oh so wonderful. She never even saw what he looked like before he entered her._

_“Scully,” he responds, her name the only word his larynx is capable of forming. They know little else about each other at the moment. But the names echo against each other perfectly, two halves of one whole. Partners._

_Her cheek is pressed against his and his voice sends a signal to her brain; a shiver, a response that elicits a moan. His voice will have such an effect on her forever, and she will never quite know where and how that began, exactly._

_Her brain tells her to slow down, how quickly this is all happening, how good it feels, so good, too good to be true. But in her heart there is an overwhelming sense that this is so very right, shattering to pieces any stray notion that it might be wrong._

_His hands are around her waist and they dip up, underneath her coat, touching her bare skin. They are warm and soft, so soft against her lower back, and she sighs. The dueling sensations of this soft touch on the small of her back and his hardness filling her so completely is electric and she falls into him, too stunned to move, forehead against forehead._

_“Scully…?” he gets out._

_“Yeah…?”_

_Their eyes are closed, their voices hushed in the silence around them._

_“What the hell is happening?”_

_He sounds frightened, but not out of fear; out of awe. And she understands him in this moment utterly._

_“I don’t know,” she whispers honestly, because this thing, whatever it is, isn’t something she can explain, categorize, or easily reference. It just is._

_He pulls her lips to his again and she touches his face tenderly, as if she’s done this for years, the familiarity of such an action breathtaking._

_She moves against him, gently at first, testing the waters. His hands hold her hips and his thumbs trace circles over her skin, savoring this closeness, this absolute trust. She wants to stay like this forever but in her head there is a clock, a ticking clock telling her it cannot remain, it will not sustain, and soon they are flailing wildly, mouths wet against each other, unpracticed hands everywhere, confusion and certainty somehow coexisting._

_He moves his fingertips to her face and she pulls back to look at him, brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes. His face is so young, handsome; everything she could ever dream to have. She thinks “he is your partner, your work partner, how can you do this? How can he be inside you on your very first assignment?”_

_She doesn’t do this, sex with strangers. It’s not something she’s ever done. But as the thought enters her mind and her eyes search his, feeling him within her, she knows, somehow: the truth._

_This man is no stranger. This man is hers, forever._

 

 

**9:08**

_They say the eyes are the window to the soul and as he looks into hers he feels like he knows her intimately. He feels confidence, he feels trust. And he feels love._

_He will not remember this happened but there are things he will indeed remember, things that will come to him in flashes for years to come: a touch, a voice, a look._

_These things will keep him up at night._

_They will be yet another thing he cannot explain, will not be able to explain to himself or to her until he is ready. Until they are both ready._

 

 

**9:09**

_Somehow in the back of her mind she knows she won’t remember any of this so she grips him again by his neck as they move together, holding her forehead against his. She breathes him in, listening, trying to remember his sounds, his smell, everything. Anything._

_“Mulder,” she says again, panting. She can’t think of any other words to say. Nothing else matters right now but him._

_He pulls her lips to his once more and they savor this moment that they will never get back._

 

 

**9:10**

_As he pulls away from the kiss he looks her hard in the eyes, meeting her every thrust. He can feel it deep in his bones: this is real, and right. This is love._

_He wasn’t even looking for it._

_And just as quickly as this all began they are both crashing into each other hard, and to him it feels like heaven, this must be heaven, maybe they are dead and this is all there is: white light and this orgasm._

 

 

**9:11**

_Her body shudders and she falls against his chest, breathing heavily. They are quiet for several moments until he speaks, softly._

_“Why do I feel like I’ve known you my entire life, Scully? It’s impossible,” he says, his hand stroking her hair._

_“It’s strange, Mulder, but... I feel it too.”_

_“I don’t want to forget this,” he says. “I’m afraid... to lose it.”_

_It’s been unspoken until now, this knowledge they share somehow that this will all be over soon. That it was special and fleeting and rare. The white void starts to fade away and she hears rain again, tapping all around them, time passing, a ticking clock. Counting down, back to the beginning._

_“What if we can’t find it again?” she asks quietly, his heart pounding against her ear._

_“We’ll keep looking, Scully,” he says in reply._

 

 

**9:12**

 Thunder rumbled loudly as the light faded and the car came slowly to a stop. Still in the passenger seat, fully clothed, Scully turned to him.

“What happened?” she asked.

Mulder’s eyes darted around the dashboard, turning the keys in the ignition, stepping on the brakes. Nothing.

“We lost power, brakes, steering, everything,” he said, as if it were something he expected. She watched his confusion rapidly morph into his own kind of clarity, seeing it click in his brain as he swept up his sleeve, looking at his watch.

“We lost nine minutes!” he cried delightedly, opening the car door, noting the spray painted X he’d made on the asphalt earlier that day. She watched him dancing around in the rain, holding his hands skyward, espousing his theory. Something felt oddly familiar about this but she couldn’t figure out why. It unsettled her.

“Time can’t just disappear, it’s a universal invariant,” she pointed out in response. It was the only scientific truth she could see, something tangible to hold onto in this moment of disorientation.

“Not in this zip code,” he grinned. He ran back to the car and she followed, ducking inside, where it was dry, where things became quiet again.

They drove silently for some minutes and he stared ahead, a grin on his face, an understanding she hadn’t quite come to. His delight was contagious and she smiled in spite of herself.

“You’re something else, you know that, Mulder?” she said.

He glanced over at her. “Something else… good?”

She turned to face forward, the smile remaining plastered to her face. It was all the answer he needed and she knew it.

For some reason she thought of what she’d asked him earlier, the moment before everything stopped, then the light, then nothing. The last thing she remembered.

_What are you looking for?_

It seemed important but she didn’t know why. He didn’t have an answer, and neither did she. Not to that question, anyway.

They drove in silence as the rain pounded against the windshield and she wondered. She hoped that whatever that answer was, no matter how long it took them, they would find it together someday.

 


End file.
